Aca-Romance
by ocmluvr21
Summary: It's a new year at Barden University and everyone is looking forward to it. Everyone except for Beca Mitchell, who just wants to become a DJ in LA. That is until she meets a certain redhead and is asked to try out for an acapella group, the Barden Bella's. But what happens when an ex gets a little too jealous?


**A/N:** So I mentioned this story a while back and here is the beginning, I have a couple of chapters already, so hopefully I won't get behind. Beauty and the Geek, I will update, I feel so terrible, but I have been stuck and SUPER busy. But school is done, so I will hopefully get out of my block. Please enjoy, and as always, reviews are love.

* * *

A silver minivan pulled up to the nearby curb and the engine turned out as a teenage boy got out of the passenger seat and then a middle aged woman got out of the driver's side. They began to unpack the car. Beca rolled her eyes, if she saw another minivan, she may lose it. She had moved into her dorm a couple of days ago and now she had nothing better to do than watch the other students move in through the window in her father's office.

She never really got along with him, but she had had to come to Barden University a week early because her father was a professor there. Beca didn't even really want to go to college, she wanted to go to L.A. and be a DJ there. But her father had decided that wasn't a practical thing to do, so now she was currently starting her freshman year of college.

"You know your roommate has probably moved in, you should go and meet her." Beca turned and looked at her father who was watching her over a stack of papers. "It would probably be more fun than starring out the window."

Beca didn't say anything at first; she just glared at her father a little. "I'm fine here." She said quietly.

"You will have to live with this girl all year; you might as well be friends with her." Beca raised her left eyebrow at him. "Or at least be somewhat friendly." He corrected, knowing his daughter and her usual refusal to socialize.

Beca starred at her father for another moment before letting out a deep breath and standing up and walking out of his office and towards her own dorm. She knew he was right and if she was in her room she could at least work on her latest mix.

When she walked through the door, she saw her side of the room, some of the music posters that she had hung up and the black sheets on her bed. In the corner of the room her computer, keyboard and the other things that she used to mix had taken over the desk that was supposed to be used for homework.

However when she took a couple of steps in more, she saw the other side of the room. It was no longer empty, the desk had a stack of books on it. There were no posters on the wall, and the sheets were a pristine white. Beca's eyes continued to wander until she landed on the Asian girl standing by the bed, fluffing the pillow.

The Asian noticed someone was in the room and looked over at Beca. Her eyes scanned the short brunette, taking in her slightly ripped clothes and numerous ear piercings. She looked clearly disapproving at Beca's style, but didn't say anything.

Beca wasn't really one for starting conversations but she knew that anything would be better than this really uncomfortable silence. "I'm Beca." She said somewhat quietly, not really knowing what else to say. The Asian girl didn't say anything; she just continued to stare at Beca. "Beca Mitchell."

The Asian eyed her for another moment. "Kimmy Jin." She finally said.

"Nice to meet you." Beca said, forcing a smile, she hated being friendly, especially when she could tell that this girl did not like her at all already.

Kimmy just turned back around and continued to unpack her stuff. Beca rolled her eyes and then went over to her computer and put her headphones over her ears and began working on her mix.

Classes began the next day, and after only one, Beca hated it. The professor was boring and all of the classmates were really preppy and lame. She spent most of the time trying to think of songs that she could use in her next mix. She managed to make herself attend her other classes that day and all of her classes the next.

But on the third day she was done, she slept in late and then spent the afternoon working on her newest mix. It was a mix of Titanium and 500 Miles.

By Friday evening, she had finished the mix and was very proud of it. She lounged on her bed, headphones over her ears, listening to the mix again, making sure that it flowed well. But then she felt the headphones get yanked off of her head.

She turned and saw her father standing there, looking angry. "What?" She asked annoyed, pausing the song.

"Why have you been skipping? It's only the first week of school."

"I know, and that is one week more than I would like to be in." Beca replied.

"Why can't you just appreciate that you are going to get a good education and then you can go off to California and do your music hobby then?"

"Because, I don't want to be here." She said, annoyed that her father referred to her DJing as a hobby.

Her dad didn't say anything; Beca could tell he was thinking. "Look, how about you work hard this year, try and make a friend or two, maybe get involved. And if you do well, you can go west next year."

Beca thought for a moment and knew that this would probably be the best offer he would make. "Deal." She said.

"Then, you better be in class on Monday morning." Beca rolled her eyes but still nodded, acknowledging that she understood. Satisfied with her response, Dr. Mitchell turned around and walked out of her room.

Beca opened up the bathroom door, another shower was running, but right now she didn't really care, she just continued to sing Titanium to herself out loud. She went towards the back a little and turning the water on before taking off her robe and stepping into the stream of water coming down.

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

"Sorry to just barge in, but you have an amazing voice." Beca spun around seeing a red haired girl standing right in front of her, one hand pulling the curtain to the side. Her first instinct was to grab the curtain and cover herself. "I'm Chloe." The girl said, realizing that Beca had yet to say anything.

"Beca." She said quietly, hoping that the curtain was covering her well enough. She had never been extremely social, let alone allowing someone to see her naked. It didn't help that this girl was beautiful. Beca didn't know why she was thinking about how beautiful this girl was, it wasn't like she looked at girls all that much, but she never really looked at guys either.

"So you are a really good singer." Chloe said, forcing Beca back into reality.

"Thank you." Beca said slowly, still frightened as to why this girl was just standing there, completely naked.

"I mean that is like my favorite song, it's my lady jam." Chloe said doing a little dance. Beca's eyes moved down watching as her breasts moved a little.

Beca realized what she was doing and snapped her head back up, meeting Chloe's intense blue eyes. Chloe didn't look as if she had noticed where Beca was looking, but smiled at the brunette. "I really like it too."

"You know, I'm in an acappella group, the Barden Bellas. And we could really use someone with a voice like yours."

"I… ah…" Beca stuttered, still not fully able to concentrate, knowing that both of them were completely naked.

"Don't answer now, but tryouts are in two days. Think about it." She said before beginning to walk away. But after only a step or two, Chloe turned back around. "By the way, I love your tattoo. I have a lady bug." She said, showing off her own tattoo on her wrist. She then walked away before Beca could respond, leaving her confused and looking at the grasshopper on her wrist.

Beca waited until she was sure that the bathroom was completely empty before stepping out of the shower and toweled herself off a little. She then wrapped the bathrobe back up around her body. She wrapped her hair up in a turban made with her towel and then walked quickly back to her room. Kimmy gave her a bit of a glare as she was still dripping water a little.

Beca pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an old t shirt before getting into bed. She closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep, but Kimmy was reading and still had the light on. Beca kept her eyes shut hoping that sleep would come soon.

But it didn't, an image of Chloe came back into her mind. The way her eyes were so blue and her hair was a dark fiery red. Beca didn't want to be thinking about the red head. All she needed to do was appear as if she was focusing. The sooner she does that, the sooner her father will let her go to L.A.

Beca felt herself getting more tired and eventually fell asleep, but the last thing she remembered seeing before falling asleep was the image of Chloe.

* * *

**A/N: **By the way, I changed my url for tumblr, it is now cashaw21


End file.
